


Dark Side 2019白情

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: 利威尔x你lofter合集CherryCola人设不辞而别设定，归来已是115后战损利R向





	Dark Side 2019白情

1

已有点记不清，自里维不辞而别后，究竟过了多久。  
只晓得那会儿匆匆一个电话，而你刚好在餐馆打工，就这么阴差阳错错过了。又过了几天，有律师来找你，告诉你他的房子车子存款，全都成了你名下的——唯独除了他。你挣扎过怒斥过歇斯底里过，得到的无非轻飘飘的一句话了：  
“同居女友并不是受法律保护的关系，因此还希望您听取我们的专业建议。”  
言外之意很简单了：天降横财知足常乐，拿钱闭嘴息事宁人。终于明了哪有什么真正自由的国度，换个头衔一样是屁民。拿着他的钱却更加空虚，除了卖命工作找不到其他乐趣；住着他的房子却害怕回家，因为那里再没有那个让你想等被等的人，只剩下磨人的回忆。想过要不干脆住在餐馆里，哪想竟又节外生枝。

“你男朋友呢？很久没来店里找你了。”  
“……”  
一同工作的热心阿姨，很多时候让你不知如何应对。想来只是心直口快吧，故而不想态度强硬语言尖锐，怕坏了共事的默契。  
“唉，你也别太难过了，男人都是这副德行，喜新厌旧始乱终弃，好在你并没有未婚先孕，也不是不能回头的。”  
“他没有。”  
“没有什么？”  
“他没有碰过我。”  
“那不就更好了，你当他死了就行。”  
你从不在工作时发脾气，哪怕受了天大委屈。但那天等你反应过来，已经把手里在擦的杯子疯了般砸了一地。  
“他没有死！你才死了！”  
你疯狂的举动把后厨所有人都吸引过来了，意识到无法收场，就只剩夺门而逃。忘了到底跑过几个街区，只跑到终于跑不动了，不得不瘫坐在一盏孤零零的路灯下大口喘气。背上湿了的汗冷的瘆人，又觉得无比痛快。那是你即便借着酒醉都不敢轻易说出的真话，却在人前被硬生生逼出了口：  
“他没有死，他只是……不要我了。”

次日你主动提出辞职补偿，老板却格外善解人意。她说她在城市另一端新开了一家分店，作为老员工的你愿意的话可以直接去那边做个小店长。  
“就是有点儿远。”  
“不过你可以带着对他的回忆，重新开始。”  
她说话的声音很温柔，眼睛是弯弯的小月牙儿。你笑着频频点头，眼泪落了一地。

2

轻轻一脚刹车，静等红灯变绿。开过这个路口，右转进商业区，正中间的位置就是。太久没有回这边，后厨应侍生都不知换了几茬，要不是新招的小姐妹说最近晚上快打烊时总出现一位奇怪的客人有点害怕，你也不会自告奋勇说出那句：“我住附近，我来看看。”

无论天气多热都穿着长衣长裤，进店后也一直戴着兜帽，右手永远插在口袋里，只在快打烊没人的时候进来点一杯热红茶，坐在最角落，拿杯姿势诡异，无论怎么搭讪也不理人。你想着电话里的描述，有些在意却不敢说白，心有侥幸可又不敢。把车停好推门而入，紧张兮兮抱团守在门口的小姐妹们见到你，终于如释重负地松了口气。

“哪边？”  
你比划着“安心”的手势，她们指了指更里面。你点头，熟练拎起吧台上的水壶，那个人看起来很小一只，缩在最拐角的阴影位置。和描述中一样，兜帽遮挡下看不清脸，却让你产生了一种久违的熟悉感。不，这么说其实远远不够，心脏早从第一眼就诚实猛烈地亢奋起来，那个扎着舌尖血的名字几乎脱口而出。可毕竟是曾“犯过事”的店里，头顶摄像头，身后还有“观摩学习”的新人帮手——固有太多疑问，还是希望这一次可以机灵点，保他免受唇舌之缚。

万一真的是呢。

虽然爱与不爱，早已不是最重要的了。  
我只想知道，你好不好，你过得好不好。过得好当然好，我把你的东西都还给你祝福你；如果不好……可不可以请你再考虑一下，回到我身边好不好。

“先生您好，可以为您加点水吗？”  
你努力克制话里的颤音，礼节性倾身伸手。当你看到那与记忆相符的刘海发色，他的身形也明显一怔——反而愈发确信了，他一定是没有想到，离开这家店很久很久的你，居然还会在这样一个快打烊的深夜再次出现。他低着头没有说话，左右手悉数插在口袋里，漫不经心翘着腿。你于是稳稳呼吸，自作主张端起他的杯子，侧身续满。  
说实话失望极了，明明他也认出了你，且不说拥抱招呼，这个故作不认识的反应真的过于冷漠疏离让人寒心了，却还是强忍着，小心翼翼强作镇定，怕一点微小的情绪波动都会惊扰到他，让他觉得你幼稚自私不成熟，让他生厌把他吓走——这才是你再无力承担的失去之痛。

果然还是红茶。  
氤氲热气呵出来，朦胧到以为自己已经哭花了。按道理已经不该再继续这么梗在他身边不走，这样冒犯会让客人感到不自在，可无论如何都迈不开那步子，只魔怔般想再看一眼，再多看一眼，怕他下一秒就又离开了再寻不见——或者说也许这其实不是他，只是感觉很像，像到让你想起他，疯狂地想到快要掉眼泪。

“先生，您今天过得好吗？”

您过得好吗？  
这么久了，如果没有这场“自告奋勇”的意外，是不是您永远都不会再见我了？为什么呢？是我做错了什么吗？

他依旧是沉默的，自始至终甚至没有正眼看过你的。那个懒散无所谓双手插兜的坐姿让你很不舒服，想一把把他揪起来，拎着他的领子咆哮大吼。可你没有，他也没有，就这么心照不宣一片祥和地维持了几十秒，直到他低了低头，细碎刘海对着头顶昏黄的灯光晃了晃，那股委屈不甘没来由就上了头，你甚至可以感到自己脖颈上血管突突狂跳无法摁捺。

“为什么不喝呢？先生不是最喜欢喝红茶吗？都要凉了。”

故意委婉却明显加快的语速，想不计后果地证明什么。  
右手盖住了整个杯口，强硬地把茶杯拎到他的嘴边，想迫使他用同样的姿势接过，再像你记忆中那样轻轻一荡，晃开漂浮的茶叶，慢慢呷上一口，眉目舒展一脸满足。那个人也的确接过了，只不过是用左手安静地握住了杯把，拿起轻轻喝了起来。微微仰头的瞬间，你看到他唇上有一道延申至右边整片脸颊的狰狞伤疤——陡然恐慌，反倒开始拼命希望是自己太过思念于是认错了，认错了，这不是他。

“对不起……”  
这一定不是他。  
他一定还健康无虞地……生活在其他什么地方……

3

这个人大概是故意的，知道自己躲不掉了，就索性大方摊牌了。  
烟蓝色的左眼直勾勾盯着你，刻意让你看到他已无法正常睁开的右眼，那些蜈蚣般遍布容颜的恐怖伤疤，以及那伤口愈合后肌肉拉扯导致有些不太对称的嘴巴——喝茶的时候还有些笨拙好笑地漏出了一点水渍。你鬼使神差地掏出纸巾赶紧帮他沾了沾，思绪涣散指节发白，估计表情也是懵懵的。  
“嘁。”  
他有些厌恶地挡开你的手，兀自用手背抹了一下，左手掏出现金摁在桌子上，起身要走。  
“等，等一下先生……”  
擦身而过的瞬间你伸手拉扯他的右臂，却忘记了他力气之大，又怎么是你能随便牵制的。推搡中你左手水壶里的水倒在了他裤子上，远处观望的两位小姐妹一路小跑，七手八脚道歉递纸，你则别有用心地趁乱把他摁回座位上。

“该怎么办呢？客人他好像很生气啊？”  
“下次遇到这种事情，一边道歉，一边擦到他害羞就好了。快走吧，我会搞定的，人多反而容易弄砸，谢谢你们。”  
两个小姑娘片刻思索后露出了羞涩的表情，叠叠几声“辛苦了再见”后就消失在夜色里。

只剩你们俩。

你往门上挂了“Closed”的牌子，放下窗帘，缓缓走回他的桌子。这次他远远地就抬头了，眼里是一种闹脾气般的倔强冷漠。其实想飞扑过去冲进他怀里大哭小闹，可又不停地说服自己要成熟一点稳重一点，长大了就要像个游刃有余可以依靠的大人。终于在他身边站定了，默默蹲下从围裙里掏出纸巾，一下下于事无补地擦着。  
“嘁，不用擦了，反正已经湿透了。”  
“嗯，真的很不好意思呢……里维。”  
他的名字究竟是什么咒语，出口瞬间就一败涂地。  
好久没有念起这个名字了，好久了。又或者说其实每天都有对着空气唤他，只是已经好久没有回应了。有一千万个问题想问他：怎么了？去了哪里？为什么再不与你联系？发生了什么？为什么回来了也不来找你？……可一时悉数憋在胸口，只机械沉默地擦着，偶尔感觉他也低头看你，好不容易抬头对上他又别扭地侧过头去。  
“店里有监控，你可不可以先跟我回家……回我们的家，我们慢慢说。求你了。”  
说这句话的时候不知道为什么，就是笃定这么久以来他从未变心。也正是因为这样的坚信不疑，所以甘愿卑微相对：只要你愿意回到我身边，别的我什么都可以答应你。  
“求你了。”  
你无助地小声喃喃念着，一脸乞求地看着他的眼睛。只要他还是以前的里维，就一定经不起这三个字和你的眼泪。  
“我们的……家吗？”  
他的声音是哑的，像太久没与人说话所以声带发涩，又像感情太过汹涌硬是哽住了喉。  
“嗯，我们的家，好吗？”  
他没有说话，只面无表情迟缓地抽出一直揣在口袋里的右手，无处安放地缓慢蜷缩伸展，犹疑后终于狠心搭在了自己膝盖上。你瞟了一眼，眼泪直接滚了下来，原来这些年来他的遭遇，总一次次比所见更为惨烈——却还是赶紧笑着覆住，双手攥紧捧在手心：  
“我不管，总之不会放你走了。”

“你的车子。”  
你关好店门，帮他拉开了副驾车门：“我一直有好好帮你维护，虽然因为去了新店距离很远增加了不少迈数，但我觉得你那么疼我大概不会怪我的吧。试试我的车技，嗯？”  
笑着把他塞进去，打好安全带，像从前他曾无数次为你那样。退身时闻到了他身上的皂角味道——想立刻拥抱他，亲吻他，与他耳鬓厮磨说那些永远说不完的害羞情话。  
想。  
好想。  
情不自禁地撩开他的刘海，蜻蜓点水地在他额上啄了一下。  
“你回来就好了，我现在觉得特别幸福，特别特别……幸福。”  
忍过了最激动的重逢，熬过了最惊愕的再识，却没想在这个节骨眼一口气松懈了。  
“啧，还是老毛病？哭起来没完没了？”  
“是啊，怎么还是这样，一点进步都没有。”  
你在他嫌弃的眼神里手忙脚乱地去抹，却刚好碰到了他率先替你拭泪的手指，和过去一样，还是那么那么暖的。

4

“你看，我们的家，也还是老样子。”  
你把他引进来，想摁亮所有灯，却被他率先拦住手。之前出门时又忘记拉上阳台门，导致现在一进屋子，对流的夜风就把整片落地纱鼓了起来，露出三角缝隙。窗外的月亮很大很圆，地上留下了一大滩模糊边儿的莹莹白泽。  
“欸，还记得吗？以前有个笨蛋喝醉了，搂着我在地上睡了一晚呢。”  
一定是什么都没变过，所以才可以这么顺理成章自然而然地把头安心靠在他的肩膀上。  
“现在还喝樱桃苏打吗？”  
“不喝了，早就不喝了。”  
“我看看。”  
他无比熟练地换鞋进屋，借着月色溜进了厨房打开冰箱上下查看，又转身去了你的房间。  
“唔……说起来不好意思，后来我一直睡你的床……”  
“……”  
总觉得自己被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“睡我的床没关系，不整理就太不像话。”  
你听着他唠唠叨叨，同过去一样无比顺从地跟着他走进了那个“案发现场”等着挨骂，不同的是这次居然是欢欣鼓舞的，打你十遍也心甘情愿的。  
“果然啊，邋遢的小鬼。”  
“你都回来了……只会更乱的吧。”  
你干巴巴地回答着，面上一阵血潮翻涌。  
“你整天都在想什么？”  
他转过身，很无语却没发怒，然后突然温存地摸上你的脸。带着薄茧的手掌在脸上游走时有着粗糙又细腻的奇妙触觉，你贪婪闭眼沉了进去，随着他掌心的纹理和抚摸的角度缓慢腻着：  
“我想什么，你不是从来就知道的吗？”

你一定从来都是知道的。

“里维……我以前有没有和你说过，我爱你？”  
有没有？  
他好像真的在认真思考你抛出的问题。眼神放空，凝视着你又好像无焦点地看着身后漆黑的某处。你心中忐忑，万一他说“从来没有”，那现在这个放肆的告白是不是特别唐突。可他轻微笑了一下，像冰面上的浮尘，阳光一晃就从眼皮底下滑过去了——忽然勇气满了。  
“是有过的，对吧。”  
向前一步，低头凑近他的颈项，欲盖弥彰地小朵小朵揪着他的衣裳，让他知道那点拼命想留的意向，再忸怩着把他往身前拉了又拽。确认他默许，才顺着他紧实的腰线慢慢把手穿过去，沿胛骨抚出弧线，再重新收拢在脊背上。  
感觉得到他有点紧张，其实你想说我也一样。  
里维，我们都会重新习惯的。你这么想。  
张开的双臂内是他宽阔的男性躯干，他硬朗温热的胸膛，身体承压的正面，有他真实有力的心跳。再贪心一点，把头埋进他的衣领，扑面而来他的体温，呼吸间皆是他的味道。太过诱惑了。几乎是本能地偏过头，在他上下颤动的喉结上轻柔吮吻。他僵硬一下，如梦惊醒般向后一敛，试图脱离这突如其来的拥抱。

“别走里维，让我抱抱。”  
这话简单，却好像耗尽了所有期盼。尾音颤颤的，连带着你们俩一起战栗起来。这个姿势不用直面他的眼睛，反倒可以更加直白大胆。好像开始明白了他不让开灯的理由，是不是怕发现这家里一如既往守约地什么都没变，唯独他自己坏了游戏规则，偷偷变了模样。你听见他叹气，湿热鼻息扑在你裸露的颈窝，窸窸窣窣地痒。  
“其实除了死亡，其他都不过擦伤，我们会好的。”  
“笨蛋，不要等我。”  
他低声答道，尾音下沉，宠溺又绝望。  
你才是笨蛋，我不等你等谁啊。你心里偷偷愉悦，像终于找到了长久以来被一直无声关怀的证据。于是没有答话，只把手收得更紧了一点，若不是他带着伤痕的脸蹭过你皮肤时产生的现实刮擦感，差点就要相信这是一场美梦了。  
“里维，我又要做梦了。”  
你在他颈间轻轻叹着，有一点点粘腻的感觉。明明风是凉的，却道不明为什么大家都有点发热出汗。他抬手揽住你的腰把你轻轻抵在墙上，额头相碰，后腰接触的那点一片温热酥软。  
“哦？”

“关于你的。”  
“色色的梦。”

5

晃神间，已收回手环住他的脖子，不留余地地吻着。  
起初怕弄疼了他，只是一遍遍小心描摹着他嘴唇的形状，包括那些纠结的伤疤，也一一细致吻过。他只是被动接受着，甚至有点不习惯想要避开，却不知道从哪一刻起终于被你的热情感染，热烈回应起来。从前你们没这么激烈地吻过，像这样唇齿纠缠，啃噬吮咬，仿佛要把彼此肺里的氧气全数消耗。你的手无比熟稔地钻进他的衣摆，五指向上作乱摸索时被他一把摁住，属于男性的力道毫不犹豫压制住你的同时，还惩罚性地咬了你的耳垂，恨恨地，甚至有些咬牙切齿地停在你耳边说道：  
“嘁，我现在怀疑你脑子是不是清楚的。”  
“不清楚也不要清楚。

“不要停。”  
“……”  
大概是意乱情迷毫时说出的那三个字太动听了，他的下一吻是不计后果直接压下来的。黑暗里的喘息混合着唾液交换和两唇相接的水声交叠荡漾，从上唇到下唇，从脖颈到锁骨，湿漉漉的滚烫触觉沿途而下，你忍不住在他火热的掌心颤抖，手指胡乱插进他后脑的发茬，不自觉地嘤咛出声：“嗯啊……里维……”  
他离开太久了，你想念并渴求他的一切。  
有无数个梦里他回来见你，虽然看不清具体表情，但都莫名相信他真是这般想你。想告诉他你已经不是当年他离开时的那个小女孩，这么些年，你的胆子和愿望都变得更大了一些，他用不着像过去那般小心克制，你已经准备好了，在过去未知的某天，或者说，每一天。

他的呼吸声越来越难以忽略，身体间的压迫除了来自胸前，更多了下身某一点。暗淡月光下你的手腕细软，随着他肩膀的晃动无力地垂了下来，先是勉强挂在了他腰间的位置，又随着身体的几番纠缠后，最终跌跌撞撞滑入了黑暗的三角区域。你颤巍巍握住他，并不熟练地帮他释放着情欲，他只是低沉地闷哼一声，可那声拉长放缓带着喘息尾音的小动静却在黑暗里被放大了细节，显得焦渴无比。分神的瞬间下手没了轻重，噙住你胸前柔软的他立刻如受到攻击的野兽般用力顶了回来。你不免深深吸气，边插科打诨腹诽这静谧夜色与自己燥热的脸实在不搭，边不得不去承认他大约是等不及了。怯生生地拉着他的手穿过裙摆，探进有些羞涩的大腿深处，倔强要求他去感受那对他一如既往无处宣泄的思念。他的手在有弧度的湿润边缘按压来回，却不过分逾越，细小的火苗不断舔舐欲望，你难耐地把自己更多推向他，却始终不得快意的解脱。不自觉间自己的手也从他身上收了回来，拉住那层蕾丝的边缘试图开解。

“别动。”  
他开口，声音毫无波动。  
“嗯？可是……”  
可是它已经湿了。你的手在那里尴尬遭遇他的手，无所适从，又被他握住手腕牵回头顶。  
“只有我”，他闭了闭眼睛，片刻又加重声音重复了一遍，“只有我可以。”  
这个夜晚太静了，静到他的声音可以单纯以你的骨骼为介质，清晰地传到耳底振荡回声。像是带着冰凉温度的，让你全身的皮肤随之一紧，尤其像他这样压低了声音放慢速度说话，尾音略哑，带着紧绷后骤然放松的疲惫和终于卸下强悍面具的久违宠溺。

这时候是不是要什么他都会给你。  
想念给你，陪伴给你，脆弱给你，挣扎顽强，也全都给你。

“可是里维，你，你不用对我那么客气……”  
你试图挣开他的禁锢，不安分地用腿蹭着他剑拔弩张的地方，蹭到他不得不把全身的肌肉悉数绷紧，满月弓弦般悬在你身上。不让你动，自己也不动，你跟着对他呼了口气，让他感受一下，自己的这个要求到底是多么无理。  
“嘁，还是一样不听话。”  
他的声音里有小小责备，听起来却又耐心无比，只泄露的一点喘息出卖了欲望的温度。这个音色太宠了，你闭上眼睛，满脑子都是他的样子，说话的，煮饭的，睡觉的，洗澡的，喝茶的，读报的，纷纷扬扬在眼前全部重叠成现实的。然后脚下一空，再抬头已趴在床上，视野里只得见窗外不知羞赫的月亮。  
“把腿分开。”  
期盼中的那个声音从脑后传来，之后撩起一路细密到脊骨的湿润电流。这话未免太好听了，你忍不住呻吟出声：“可是里维，我想看着你的脸。”

想看着你为我沦落凡人肉欲，想看着你在我面前放下戒备。  
想看着你在我的身上留下只属于你的痕迹，还想看着你在我体内高潮，露出孩童般依赖懵懂的天真表情。

而他只是不轻不重咬住你的后颈，像大自然里动物交配那般，暗藏压迫的手段，好像你并不是自己愿意的，而是被他险恶用心胁迫了去的。你不得不顺从地任由他用牙齿掀起你的衣裙，配合着他的手从胸前大力揉过，再把衣服从你手臂上彻底扯下胡乱丢到一边。细小清晰的织物破碎声后，终于被他不着存缕地压在床上。他的手指浸染了你的爱液，有分寸地探索扩张，你在从未有过的异样快感里难耐出声，又觉得格外屈辱，不禁咬紧下唇小声啜泣起来。被他听到了吧，你感到自己被爱惜地翻了过来，滚烫的呼吸烘烤滚烫的脸，那些泛着水光的泪痕都被他一一呵护收藏。闭着眼睛舍不得睁开，想着再被他吻一会吧，再一会也是好的，直到他捧起你的脸，贴在耳边轻声说道：  
“你今天哭的太多了。”  
“我要看着你做。”  
你噙着泪嘟囔。明知于他而言太过直接，却铁了心的绝不让步。  
“哦，看着我做。”  
他意味深长地咀嚼你的话，抽出了在你体内缓慢进出的手指，拿到眼前对着月色对捏几下，又挑起眉毛玩味地看着你。  
“你……你干什么？”  
当然知道他指尖摇摇欲坠的颜色是什么，一时目瞪口呆。  
“做给你看。”

6

于是眼睁睁看着他把那粘腻水渍暧昧抹回你的乳尖，末了还坏心眼地用指尖刮揉一下，你没想到他居然也会这么不正经，小声尖叫着本能蜷缩起身体，却偏偏成了最迎合他进入的姿势。昂扬的部分顶在你温软湿润的入口，虽说只是逡巡磨蹭并未一击贯穿，你却从他微抬下巴的冷静表情上看出了十二分的挑衅。  
就突然想做一些别的事情，比被他压在身下默默流泪更有意义的事情。  
收紧扶在他脑后的手，一路抚摩他裸露的背，拥抱他，抓挠他，啃咬他，想让他也真切地为你疼痛，好长个记性，再也别轻易离去。他安静地俯身搂着你，抱住你为他倾力抬起的上半身任你妄为，没有动。然后在某个头颈交错的瞬间，捧住了你的后脑勺，双唇轻微分开，噙住你的，安稳地吻了起来。  
与情欲无关的。  
一如从前的每个周末清晨，他为你热好牛奶，等你在桌前坐定，就自言自语般为你念一段当日新闻。你嗯嗯应着，却不停从半色透明的牛奶杯底一脸甜蜜地瞟着他认真的脸。是永远看不够的，那种垂眸收敛的温柔，无论外表，沉浸根骨的都是永远不会变的。

“给我。”  
要不是再一次握住他，你差点没意识到自己在说什么。拇指划过顶端的小孔，感觉被什么可爱生物歪头小小一梗舔了一口，留下一点滑腻的透明唾液。你毫无章法地抚弄着，盯着他的眼睛，感受着手心里完全硬挺的火热，下手越来越快。更多液体渐渐从顶端的小口里漫延出来，有的顺着指缝滑落手心，有的还摇摇欲坠地挂在他膨胀的器官，场景色情，气味淫靡。你看着他因动情而有些涣散的眼睛，又觉得他越来越红无奈的脸可爱至极。  
“爽吗？”  
坏心眼地迫切要他承认什么。  
“嘁”，  
他低了低头，溢出一声带着喘息的轻笑，微微颤抖着吐气，像被人强取了秘密般自嘲不自在，又纠结着欲罢不能的心满意足。是终于承认了吧，承认欲望彻底摧毁了最后的掩饰。可那又怎么样呢？那就干脆不要掩饰了，他有些纵容地想，所以毫不留情地抬起你的下巴，要你仰脸迎合，距离太近了，你甚至听见他喉咙里溢出的急促呼吸，“现在问爽吗还太早了。”

他的手心是燥热的，翻覆手掌间就足以颠覆你心的。  
不经人世的入口有过分开合的疼痛，每个细胞都尖叫着抵死抗拒，但想要拥有他的渴望战胜了一切。你有些意识模糊地看着咫尺间的这张脸，蒙着一层薄雾般的汗珠，眼角带红，焦渴迷人。而你是如此脆弱，被人掐着要命的地方，交合处更是痛到倒吸，却飞蛾扑火般扑上去搂紧他的背不撒手，埋头在他肩上，弓起身子吞吐他，听他压抑又放纵的吐息。你知道他其实还在控制想要抽送的冲动，那个让你脆弱的人，其实也同样脆弱。

曾因强大一往无前鲜有后悔，因强大甚少要求物欲寡淡。可当心里共生了坚韧与脆弱，那便是有了爱情。渴望被他更强烈地索取，被猛烈地需求，好显得自己其实也不是那么没有用，破不开他身前的荆棘，挡不住飞向他的刀子——至少还可以在他需要时给他一个归处。  
永远为他亮灯敞门的。  
永远在他开口谈饿时就可以笑着围上围裙哼着歌转身厨房的。  
永远泡好红茶续好热水，等他喝完还不约而同拿起抹布擦净水渍摆放整齐的。

“痛吗？”  
他闷闷地开口。  
“不痛，还想要你，更多。”  
不想被他看到这时的脸，怕他觉得自己是勉为其难的——虽然这会儿可能看起来确实不太轻松。听见他怜惜欲望杂糅地叹了口气，一只手掐住你的大腿，一只手握住你的腰，全身用力，顶了进来。下半身被他完全撑开，随着越来越强烈的节奏愈发贪婪地接纳他，吞食他，疼痛又饱满。

所以世界上真的存在甜蜜的妄想吗？  
也不过如此了吧。不需要一次次强调着说我爱你，就可以被心意相通毫无虚假地传递到位，你信他也信，鲜活丰满地描述爱情，像一个圆满的神谕。  
不停，再也不要停。你这么想着。  
疼痛早已不可觉察，眼前水雾弥漫，只剩下他和自己。身体各处不受控地迎合着他，包括你的呼吸，你的呻吟，甚至身体里收缩的节律。毫不意外地被他一击贯穿，顶到最深处，原本挣扎破碎的声音完全破掉，只剩下狼狈喘息，他轻微的动作都引起着你不受控的震颤，猛然一滞后，腰部脱力颤抖，浊白的液体汩汩流出。

月色是凉的，他用温度笼罩着你，一遍遍轻吻安抚，一次次搂过安慰。  
你想这次他大概真的舍不得走了，才敢蜷缩着疲倦睡去。

7

醒来的时候天已经亮了，一个激灵伸手就去摸身旁的人。  
是空的。  
你吓得跳起来，却发现自己光溜溜的什么都没穿，身上显眼的深浅红色提醒你昨晚的一切并不是梦。胡乱摸过一件T套上就跑了出去，还好一眼就看到了客厅里那个泡茶看报的身影，心弦一松不争气地抹起眼睛。那个人听见你的动静抬头，又有些惊慌地低了下去，而你长长出了一口气，冲上去紧紧抱住他  
——那个青天白日下看起来特别脆弱柔软，特别支离破碎的他。  
“躲个屁，没有睡错！更没有爱错！”  
听见他在耳边干咳掩饰，又带着气音地笑了一下：“没有躲，只是去帮你买了樱桃苏打。”  
“都告诉你我已经不喝了，我现在和你一样都是喝茶。”  
“是吗。”  
不知道为什么他的声音听起来意味深长，甚至带着点失落的。  
“我已经长大了你不喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“其他什么都没有变。”  
“可我变了。”

半晌沉默。

他终于提到了这个问题，这个可能在欲望冲昏头脑时被强行忽略，也大概会在清醒时分被有意无意故意规避的问题。可你们偏偏都是直率的人，漫长时光里更是绝对容不得一星半点的不坦诚。  
“我知道你的意思。我当然想问你经历了什么，怎么弄成了这样，可我更在意那时你疼不疼，为什么我没能在你身边……我很心疼，真的很心疼……但是我想等你准备好了，自己慢慢告诉我。”  
没办法再继续说下去了，你怕自己对着他无休止地怨天尤人哭天抢地，让他觉得你格外在意愤懑不平，虽然的确是这样的，可错不在他，说到底他也只是身不由己。于是冷静下来喘了口气：  
“可是我还是想和你过一生，就像从前那样。”  
你自顾自说着，他的表情有点哀伤有点动容。你不知道他信了没有，只抱得紧了，怕他像夏天里的雪娃娃，阵风阵暖，说走就走。  
“除了你，我想不到别的人，不是你就不行。”  
是非你不可的。  
自你走后，我一直在喝你留下的红茶，我想喝完的时候，你大概就会回来帮我续上，毕竟我不知道哪里可以买，而你大概会心疼我断了这口粮。可你没有回来。可是没关系，幸运的是，我自己也找到了，这个味道太美妙了会上瘾会戒不掉，就像你留给我的遗憾，想你想到抓狂的时候没有别的办法，就只能不停地喝你爱喝的茶。  
明明是茶，仍旧不省人事一醉方休。

“我已经可以和你一起坐在家里喝茶了。可以坐在家里一起喝茶的人，肯定不是热恋的关系。”你跪坐在他面前，揉着他的手，好抬眼就可以直视他的眼睛。那是只好像晨昏时刻匆忙躲进树林的奈良小鹿的眼睛，和地面潺潺冲过青苔的溪水一样清澈空明。  
“因为爱情浓烈，茶刚好解腻。我爱过你给的苏打，但是现在”  
你欠身捧过他的脸，在那张破碎的唇上轻轻一吻，

“我已经做好了余生陪你喝茶的准备。”

END


End file.
